deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Sapphiro vs. Kiryu
Sapphiro vs. Kiryu is a What if Death Battle brought to you by ImagoDesattrolante (Des) and Tierhalibelbrylle (Tier) Description Godzilla vs Devil's Pet! Which cyborg clone of the main anti-hero will win? The Mechagodzilla 3, or the Ice Empress of Heaven? Interlude Boomstick: Anti Heroes are Bad Ass! And sometimes Villains go after them...from different paths. Wiz: Kiryu, the Cybernetic third MechaGodzilla built from the bones of the original Godzilla that nearly ended it all for the Anti Hero. Boomstick: And Sapphiro, the immortal Cybernetic clone made from the blood of Jade Eternal herself. Wiz: What if these destructive Cyborgs met? Who would win? Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick. Wiz: And it's our Job to research the Weapons, Power, Skills and Abilities of these two fighters to see who would win...A Death Battle. Sapphiro Wiz: The Heaven and Hell war. After many years, it has ended. The famed Jo Zo Ai has been slain and the Devil took his place. The Earth was in peace and everything was calm. Boomstick: Uuuuntil a crazy psycho, world conquering angel named Ventriloquist came from a different solar system to avenge his former master, Jo Zo Ai. Talk about dedication. Wiz: With a new war incoming, Jade and her allies attacked Ventriloquist. Intrigued at Jade, Ventriloquist set out a plan to clone this monstrous woman warrior. After managing to get some of Jade's blood, Ventriloquist created a cybernetic organism version of her and gave this clone a better arsenal, even the ability to use heavenly ice. He named her...Sapphiro. Boomstick: Sapphiro is a beast of a cyborg. She can do nearly everything Jade does but better. She can lift 590,000 tons, reach mach 50 speeds and has a better durability than Jade. Wiz: It has not been shown, but Ventriloquist implies that Sapphiro can withstand the fury of multiple moon sized meteors. Boomstick: Holy shit, that's awesome. Wiz: Sapphiro can also manipulate and create heavenly ice. In fact, her power over it is so good, she can freeze entire countries just by stomping! Boomstick: She's also immune to any kind of ice based attack, even her own. She's also a master tactician, not attacking directly without a plan. She'll try to exploit enemy weaknesses and aim at them. Wiz: She's done amazing things, like being able to lift skyscrapers with one hand, fast enough to deflect anti-aircraft rounds, and of course, the surviving the moon sized meteors thing. Boomstick: She's taken down entire armies of demons singlehandedly, matched Jade in combat and even nearly killed the Devil. You know, the new god of Jade's Earth? Wiz: Aside from her powers, she has two swords that are completely indestructible and can slice almost anything. These swords are said to be as powerful as Jade's machete, so it must be capable of the same feats. Boomstick: Like the time Jade sliced a 200 feet tall dragon, which managed to tank 10 atomic bombs before, yet Jade managed to cut it in half. There's no doubt Sapphiro's swords can do the same. Wiz: With all this power, she seems unstoppable. However, she's not perfect. Despite having a powerful healing factor, she lacks Jade's immortality curse and therefore, she can be killed by most enemies. However, she can only die if completely atomized. And sometimes, she glitches, but only when she's received too much damage. Boomstick: Still, considering her durability, I doubt she'll even flinch from most opponents. Sapphiro might just be the deadliest enemy Jade has ever faced. (Sapphiro picks up her sword and wipes off some blood off of it. She then aims it at the Devil) Sapphiro: I would ask for last words...But I'm not that kind of person. Kiryu Wiz: Although Gojira had been killed in 1954 by the mass weapon-of-destruction, the Oxygen Destroyer, Japan still found itself under attack from other monsters such as Gaira and Mothra over the decades. When a second Godzilla landed in Tateyama in 1999, this was the twig that broke the Camel's back. Boomstick: The Anti-Megalosaurus Force division of the JXSDF wanted to unearth the skeleton of the first Godzilla and wanted to make it into a robot to fight even more monsters! Wiz: Who was chosen? Akane Yashiro of course! Kiryu Statistics: * Height: 60 meters * Weight: 36,000 metric tons * Designation: MFS-3 (Multi-purpose Fighting System 3) Kiryu. * Length: 120 meters Boomstick: Kiryu packs a fuck-ton of weaponry, such as the Two Type 90 Maser Cannons, which are located in each mouth, the Twin Laser Cannons, which are mounted on each arm, the Wrist Blades, which are sharp enough to slice through Kiryu Saga Godzilla's hide and they can conduct special electricity that allows them to even effect Godzilla! Wiz: Kiryu can transform its hand into a Drill,extend some of its wires through ports on its neck to latch onto objects, and use its Thrusters to fly at speeds above Mach 3.5! However, it's able to react to its own weapons, which are Massively Hypersonic! That's anywhere from Mach 100 to Mach 8810.2! Boomstick: Its armor is strong enough to easily tank the Kiryu Saga Godzilla's Atomic Breath, which has an average yield of 164 gigatons of energy! Wiz: It can take this even further when it combines with the Garuda to form Super Kiryu! Which gives a boost in power and allows it to fly at above Mach 5! Boomstick: The Hyper Maser-Cannon and the Absolute Zero Cannon are by far its strongest weapons, both of the weapons are comparable to the Permian Extinction in power and yield force equivalent to 546 teratons of force! And this was before it got upgraded! Wiz: But it has one flaw...that's also a strength...when it gets pushed to its limits, enraged or distressed, its Godzilla side will take over. (Kiryu's eyes turn Blood Red as it roars like an Ethereal Demon) (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qTK2kbc6coY) Boomstick: Damn! This makes it seem insane, allowing no holding back or any sign of humanity! The soul is also actually sentient as well! Damn...I don't know any Mech that's as metal as that shit! Anything will have a hard time with that! Wiz: Godzilla's Soul is angry, hateful and Beserk for being put in a cold, Cybernetic body, destroying everything he sees...until he met his descendant. Boomstick: Kiryu changed when Godzilla was about to be defeated by the Mothra Larvae, he picked up the webbed Dinosaur and flew into the Ocean with him...letting them both lay down in the depths from where they both came from originally... Feats: * Shitstomped Baragon * Fought on par with life-wipers such as King Ghidorah * Defeated Godzilla * In the comic book series, Godzilla: Ongoing, using a well-timed shot from the ABZ Cannon, a heavily damaged Kiryu froze SpaceGodzilla, who absorbed Supernovae and survived being being in between massive Black Holes * In Godzilla: Rulers of Earth, ''Kiryu one-shotted Destoroyah with its ABZ Cannon, who was able to shrug off multiple blasts of Burning Godzilla's Red Spiral Ray, though it was mainly due to his weakness to cold ''Wiz: Although it no longer needs to recharged once every 2 hours, using the AZC or the Hyper Maser-Cannon will drain 40% of its energy. Boomstick: Even though these weaknesses occur...this is no doubt the most dangerous of all the MechaGodzilla incarnations! Kiryu: Goodbye...Yoshido...(Carries Godzilla into Ocean) Death Battle A random city is under attack by Sapphiro as she has nearly frozen a lot of buildings and people. As she was is about to kill a child, a sudden shaking on the ground occurs. Sapphiro turns around to see Kiryu walking in. Akane: (inside Kiryu) I see the devastation but I don't see the Kaiju. HQ: No. It's not a Kaiju doing this. It's--'' Suddenly, some gun shots hit Kiryu. Kiryu turns it's head downward to see Sapphiro shooting at him. ''HQ: It's her! She's the one doing this! Akane: Alright. Engaging target! Sapphiro holsters her gun and takes out one sword. Sapphiro: The bigger they are... FIGHT! (Rules of Nature) Kiryu fires his twin mounted cannons at Sapphiro, who dodges by speedily running to her left. Sapphiro then proceeds to run up a building using the amount of speed she has. once she's halfway the big building, Kiryu fires his Two Type 90 Maser Cannons, destroying the top of the building. However, Sapphiro managed to survive and uses the falling debris as steps as she jumps from one rock to another, reaching the remaining half of the top of the building. Kiryu proceeds to fire multiple missiles at Sapphiro. This time, Sapphiro remained still and waits for the incoming missiles. Once their near, Sapphiro used her incredible speed to slice all the incoming missiles, destroying all of them. When Sapphiro is done, she jumps at Kiryu and aims her sword at the head, but Kiryu swats Sapphiro away, Sapphiro ending up on the side of a skyscraper. Akane: She's stunned. Proceeding to fire main weapons. Kiryu then uses his thrusters and jumps near the skyscraper where Sapphiro ended up. When he reached it, Sapphiro fires both his Two Type 90 Maser Cannons and his missiles at Sapphiro. When Sapphiro woke up, she sees the incoming attacks. She then proceeds to run down the skyscraper, dodging the laser cannon and slicing down incoming missiles. When Sapphiro jumps at Kiryu, Kiryu morphs it's right hand into a drill. Kiryu attempts to drill at Sapphiro while Sapphiro attempts to slash at him. The result was the drill and sword clashing, creating large sparks as the drill attempts to break the sword, but the sword is unbreakable and the clash ended by Kiryu managing to push and throw away Sapphiro, going through the same skyscraper and this time, she ends up landing on a different building. Sapphiro looks up just in time to see Kiryu jumping at her, both hands turned into drills. Kiryu lands and attempts to drill Sapphiro yet again. But this time, Sapphiro sheaths her sword and managed to grab both drill hands, stopping them from spinning. Akane: What? Sapphiro then uses her incredible strength to hold on to the stopped drills and lift Kiryu up. She then proceeds to throw Kiryu at another part of the city, with Kiryu crashing on some buildings. When Kiryu stands up, he proceeds to fire more missiles at Sapphiro. This time, Sapphiro used the incoming missiles as steps, jumping on one to another to reach Kiryu. Once Sapphiro has reached Kiryu, she went on to use her incredible speed to slice off his left missile launcher. When it broke off, Kiryu screams in supposed pain and swats away Sapphiro into another building. Akane: Left missile launcher damaged! We need support! On another place, the Garudo flies off and heads to the city. After a few minutes, the Garuda arrives near Kiryu. With this, the Garuda combines with Kiryu, activating it's shoulder cannons, turning into Super Kiryu. Sapphiro looks at the new Super Kiryu. She stops for a moment to figure out the machine. Akane: Firing main cannons. Super Kiryu then fires his two shoulder cannons at Sapphiro. The lasers completely destroy the building she's in. Akane: Target destroyed. However, it reveals that Sapphiro managed to escape. She's down below the destroyed building. She has a severed arm but it begins regenerating immediately, fixing it. She looks at Super Kiryu from behind a wall. Super Kiryu seems to be leaving. Cut back to Super Kiryu, he seems to be walking away until someone grabs his tail. He turns to see Sapphiro holding his tail. Sapphiro then lifts up the tail and begins spinning around Super Kiryu. Sapphiro then manages to throw Super Kiryu into more buildings. When Sapphiro manages to run up a building, she looks at Super Kiryu. Akane: She's not going down. Time to use the last resort. Super Kiryu then begins powering up. Sapphiro stood still. She senses something cold inside the machine. Super Kiryu then fire his ultimate attack: the Absolute Zero Cannon. The beam manages to hit Sapphiro and everything behind her. It also ends up freezing the entire world. When the mist clears, Super Kiryu is still standing. Akane: Is she dead? She was interrupted when Sapphiro breaks out of some sort of ice dome, unharmed and she lands on the floor. Akane: They're never dead... Sapphiro proceeds to run up Super Kiryu's body, slicing on the body as she runs upwards. Akane: Damage detected on Kiryu's frontal armor! Super Kiryu begins sparking with damage. Sapphiro manages to end up at Super Kiryu's head. Akane: She's... in front of me! Sapphiro, using her two swords and speed, she slices on the head multiple times (like Raiden in blade mode). After tearing it apart, Sapphiro manages to reveal Akane inside. Akane stares in horror. Akane: Who...are you? Sapphiro just smiles as she uses her swords to cut Akane into many pieces. When she spots her still intact spine, Sapphiro grabs it from Akane's corpse then proceeds to crush it in her hands. Sapphiro ends the fight by jumping up and running down Super Kiryu's back while her sword is embedded into his back. As she runs down, she manages to also cut Super Kiryu down. Once she's reached the ground, she sheaths both swords, and Super Kiryu is cut in half vertically, his sliced body falling and exploding behind Sapphiro. Sapphiro: ...the harder they fall. K.O. Sapphiro spots a still inctact part of Super Kiryu's head and proceeds to destroy it with her swords. Conclusion Boomstick: Holy shit, that was awesome! Wiz: Kiryu may have more destructive power and has more effective weapons, Sapphiro was just too fast and too small for him to attack. Boomstick: Sure, Kiryu can take down many monsters, but he's never dealt someone as agile and human sized as Sapphiro, while Sapphiro deals with giant monsters casually. Wiz: Plus, Kiryu may have endured extreme damage before, Sapphiro's main swords are too much for him to handle. Boomstick: Hell, if the swords can slice down a bigger and tougher monster than Kiryu, there's no reason it can't do the same to Kiryu himself. Wiz: Once more, Sapphiro and Kiryu both have immunity to ice based attacks. Meaning, Sapphiro can withstand or even shrug off the Absolute Zero Cannon. Overall, Sapphiro is too small, too strong, too fast and too agile for Kiryu to handle. Boomstick: Looks like Kiryu got a slice of life... and death. Wiz: The winner is Sapphiro. Advantages and Disadvantages Kiryu *+ More destructive power *+ Larger range *+ Massive firepower *+ Superior size *+ Has a pilot and can even pilot itself, meaning he has two "brains" for strategy *- Has never fought someone as small as Sapphiro *- Absolute Zero Cannon is ineffective against Sapphiro *- Can react to large and fast attacks but can't react fast enough against a smaller and faster opponent Sapphiro *+ Has dealt with larger and tougher opponents *+ Swords can damage and even destroy Kiryu *+ Too fast and small for Kiryu to hit *- Other than the swords, lacks anything else to put down Kiryu *- Ice powers have no effect on Kiryu Equal *= Both immune to ice attacks *= Both are tactical Trivia *This fight has many scenes inspired by Raiden from Metal Gear Revengeance **Sapphiro running down the skyscraper while Kiryu attacks her with lasers and missiles **When Sapphiro uses the missiles as steps to reach Kiryu **When Sapphiro stopped Kiryu's drills and threw him away **The way Sapphiro kills Akane and grabs her spine to crush it **The way Sapphiro destroys Super Kiryu, by slicing him in half Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Crossovered Death Battles Category:'Big vs Small' themed Death Battles Category:Tierhalibelbrylle Category:'OC vs Character' Themed What-If? Death Battles Category:'Girls Only' themed Death Battles Category:'Battle of the Genders' themed Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Villain' themed Death Battles Category:'Anti-Hero vs. Villain' Themed Death Battles Category:'Villain vs. Villain' Themed Death Battles Category:'Robot' Themed Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:Death Battles with Music